


It's All Coming Back To Me Now [Intro]

by fvckingavengers



Series: It's All Coming Back To Me Now [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckingavengers/pseuds/fvckingavengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song It's All Coming Back To Me Now by Celine Dion. This story will go back and forth between the Reader and Bucky's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Coming Back To Me Now [Intro]

‘Ms. Y/N, Mr. Stark and Doctor Banner are asking for you in the laboratory.’

Groaning, you rubbed the sleep from your eyes and looked at the clock on your side table. Are you kidding me?

“Friday, patch me through to them.” You waited patiently for one of them to pick up, but hardly let them get a word in edgewise. “It’s three o’clock in the fucking morning, guys. Have you forgotten that normal people need sleep to function?”

Bruce let out a deep sigh and you could almost picture the solemn expression on his face from his tone of voice. “Y/N, we wouldn’t ask you if we thought we had a choice. Please, just get up here.” And with that, the line went dead.

Closing your eyes for a brief moment, you sighed and kicked the covers off of your legs. Not caring about your appearance, you walked out of your apartment and up to the lab in your normal sleep wear - a pair of shorts and a tank top. Your bare feet slapped the marble floor as you quickened your pace, hoping to get back to bed as soon as possible.

When you arrived, Tony was waiting outside the door with an apprehensive look on his face. He offered a small smile, but you saw through it. “You know we wouldn’t have called you up here if we didn’t need you, kiddo.”

“What the hell is going on, Stark?” Your tired and annoyed monotone voice cut him off. He nodded to the door and opened it, leading you inside. Natasha, Clint, and Wanda all looked back at you with the same expression Tony had given you. They all knew something you didn’t, and you didn’t appreciate being the last to know what was happening.

“Y/N,” Tony swallowed thickly. “We’ve all tried our hand, and we’ve all failed. We wanted to wait to use you as a last resort, but now it’s come down to it.”

Just as you opened your mouth to question him, a loud, painful scream echoed from the other side of the room divider. It couldn’t be. You furrowed your brows and pushed through your friends to look through the two-way mirror into the lab where Bruce and Steve were. Then, your eyes landed on the last person you had expected. The last person you wanted to see.

James Buchanan Barnes.

\----------

My head hurt. Fuck, my everything hurt. The searing pain surging through my body was all I could focus on. My eyes squinted under the harsh, bright lights, trying to adjust from being closed for however long I had been out of it. There was a man in the far corner of the room that I didn’t recognize. He had brown curly hair and wore a white lab coat and thin framed glasses. A small wave of relief washed over me when I realized that he was far too calm and kind looking to be part of Hydra.

The door opened and another man walked into the room. He was wearing a t-shirt that read Black Sabbath and jeans. I had to give him props on his impressively shaped facial hair. Still, I didn’t recognize him either. But they knew me. I could tell by the looks they gave me. Like they felt sorry for me. Like they knew the hell I’ve been through.

“Bucky…” He started but trailed off when my brows furrowed. Was he talking to me? Was that what I was called? What the hell kind of name is ‘Bucky’? “It’s me, Tony.” He came a bit closer but remained hesitant. “Tony Stark.” He tried again.

Stark. I knew that name. But it didn’t match the face of the man before me. How did I know that name? His father maybe? Harry? Henry? Howard. Howard Stark was his father. The memory came flooding back. I could still hear the pleas, the cries for help.

“Please, help my wife.” Howard begged. But I couldn’t. I wanted to. God knows I wanted to help these poor people. I fought against my instincts, but I never won. Instead, I pulled him out of the car and bashed his head in.

“Fuck!” I could feel my face contort as I screamed out in agony. My left arm began to shake in it’s holster, and that was when I realized that I was restrained. I tried to slow my breathing down. I tried to calm down. But there was something from inside my brain that wouldn’t let me. “Get me out of these things.” I spoke through gritted teeth. The two men looked at each other, unsure what to do with me.

“Bruce, check in with Natasha and Clint and get their ETA. Tell them to come here as soon as they get in. Cap’s still at least two hours away. I’m gonna run up to Wanda’s and see if she can do anything to jog his memory.” Tony mumbled before leaving the room.

The man he called Bruce eyed me carefully as he did as instructed. I continued to pull against the manacles that held me to the chair, becoming more exhausted with every attempt.

Minutes turned into hours. More faces that I didn’t know tried to reason with me. The harder they tried the more my mind and body paid the price. A small part of me remembered the redhead. Odessa. I shot her. The tables sure have turned seeing as how she looked at me with sympathetic eyes and tried to remind me of who I was.

Then a blonde haired man entered the room, a sincerely worried expression painted over his features. I winced as a stinging sensation pulsed through my head, seeming to slowly electrify every bone in my body.

“Buck?” He asked softly. Buck? I assumed Bucky was a nickname. Did he just give my nickname a nickname? “It’s me, Steve.” My heart rate quickened when he said his name. It couldn’t be the Steve I knew. The Steve I knew didn’t compare in size to the man standing in front of me. He was small and scrawny. But he had the same eyes. My hands trembled as the memories of rescuing him from alleyways came back.

I remained silent, looking up at him through my lashes as my nostrils flared with each harsh breath I inhaled. Steve tried to take a step closer, but stilled on my command. “Don’t.” My voice was nothing short of a roar.

Steve’s shoulders slumped in defeat. He swallowed hard and walked back over to Bruce who had his face shielded behind his computer. “You were our last hope, Steve.” Bruce sighed.

Steve bit the inside of his bottom lip as he lost himself deep in thought. “There’s still someone we haven’t tried.”

Bruce looked up at him, clearly confused until he came up to speed with where Steve’s train was heading. “Are you serious? Steve, I don’t know if that’s the best idea…”

“We have to try!” Steve shouted, making Bruce recoil. “Call her in. Don’t take no for an answer.”


End file.
